A Reckless Groundhog Day
by mkt1217
Summary: Ric and Alexis relive the same moment over and over and over again.


A Reckless Moment  
_aka "Reckless Groundhog Day"_

Ric and Alexis are in Kristina's hospital room, looking over a sleeping Kristina when Steven comes in the room.

Steven: Well, I've got great news for the two of you. Kristina's test results show that the stem cell transplant was a success and her bone marrow is producing normal red blood cells. I would say that Kristina is definitely on her way to a full recovery.

Alexis (goes to hug Steven): Oh, thank you! Thank you!

Ric: Yeah that's great news (shakes Steven's hand.) Thanks for everything you've done for Kristina.

Steven: Well, I'm glad your little girl is doing better. We just need to keep her for a few more days, just to be sure, and to let her get a little stronger.

Alexis: Yes, of course.

Steven: But the good news is, I think you guys will be able to take her home soon. I know you're looking forward to that.

Alexis: Yes, thank you so much.

Steven: Well, I'll check in on Kristina again a little later. Bye.

Alexis/Ric: Yeah, thanks, bye.

Steven leaves the room. Alexis turns to Ric, lets out a big happy squeal and goes to hug him tight. He reciprocates.

Alexis: You hear that? We can take our little girl home soon.

Ric: Yeah, "our" little girl.

Alexis: Thank you for being here with me. I don't think I could have gotten through it without you.

Alexis looks at Ric and goes in for a sweet kiss. He grabs her head and kisses her again. They separate a bit and look into each other's eyes and kiss again, a little more passionately. Then, in Desk Kiss fashion, they start to kiss a lot more passionately. Alexis pushes Ric up against the wall between the chair and the door and starts to undo his tie. He reaches down and untucks her blouse and rubs his hands up and down her back.

He then swings her over to the chair and starts to kiss her passionately as they lay uncomfortably across the chair. Just then…

Steven comes back in…

Steven: Oh, I forgot my chart…whoa! Sorry guys. (Grabs chart and puts it up to his face as a blinder) Didn't mean to intrude.

Alexis and Ric jump up from the chair, Desk Kiss style, trying to smooth their clothes and hair and gain some composure.

Ric: Oh, no, that's okay we were just—

Steven: Uh, yeah. I know you guys are newlyweds. Uh…if you'd like I can find you an empty room—

Alexis (totally flustered): Uh…no…that won't be necessary—

Ric: Thanks for the offer, but we're…uh…fine.

Steven: Okay, well…see ya.

Alexis falls back into the chair mortified. Ric goes to comfort her, but busts out laughing. Alexis glares at him for a second, but the laughter is contagious, and she starts, too.

Ric: Maybe we should have taken him up on that offer of a room.

Round 2…

Alexis: Thank you for being here with me. I don't think I could have gotten through it without you.

Alexis looks at Ric and goes in for a sweet kiss. He grabs her head and kisses her again. They separate a bit and look into each other's eyes and kiss again, a little more passionately. Then, in Desk Kiss fashion, they start to kiss a lot more passionately. Alexis pushes Ric up against the wall between the chair and the door and starts to undo his tie. He reaches down and untucks her blouse and rubs his hands up and down her back.

He then swings her over to the chair and starts to kiss her passionately as they lay uncomfortably across the chair. Just then…

Durant comes in…

Durant: Excuse me, DA Lansing, I—

Alexis and Ric jump up from the chair, Desk Kiss style, trying to smooth their clothes and hair and gain some composure.

Durant: Well, I see my timing is just as good as ever. Sorry to interrupt.

Ric goes to usher Durant out into the hall where they can talk about the charges against Sonny. A mortified Alexis sinks into the chair.

Round 3…

Alexis: Thank you for being here with me. I don't think I could have gotten through it without you.

Alexis looks at Ric and goes in for a sweet kiss. He grabs her head and kisses her again. They separate a bit and look into each other's eyes and kiss again, a little more passionately. Then, in Desk Kiss fashion, they start to kiss a lot more passionately. Alexis pushes Ric up against the wall between the chair and the door and starts to undo his tie. He reaches down and untucks her blouse and rubs his hands up and down her back.

He then swings her over to the chair and starts to kiss her passionately as they lay uncomfortably across the chair. Just then…

Sonny comes in…

Sonny: Hey, how's Kristina…whoa, what the hell are you two doing?

Alexis and Ric jump up from the chair, Desk Kiss style, trying to smooth their clothes and hair and gain some composure.

Sonny: "(bleep!)"

Round 4…

…Ric then swings her over to the chair and starts to kiss her passionately as they lay uncomfortably across the chair. Just then…

Liz comes in…

Liz: I have to check Kristina's IV…oh my goodness. I'm so sorry.

Alexis and Ric jump up from the chair, Desk Kiss style, trying to smooth their clothes and hair and gain some composure.

Liz: I'll just come back in a few minutes (she rushes out of the room.)

Round 5…

…Ric then swings her over to the chair and starts to kiss her passionately as they lay uncomfortably across the chair. Just then…

Luke and Jax come in…

Luke: Natasha, we just wanted to check in…whoa! Don't let us interrupt…

Round 6…

…Ric then swings her over to the chair and starts to kiss her passionately as they lay uncomfortably across the chair. Just then…

Alan, Monica, Lois and Ned come in…

Lois: Yoo hoo, just wanted to see how your baby's doing…oh my! You two need to put a tie on the doorknob or something!

Ned: Gosh, she never used to do that with me…

Monica (whispers to Alan): Got anymore of those little blue pills?…

Round 7…

…Ric then swings her over to the chair and starts to kiss her passionately as they lay uncomfortably across the chair. Just then…

Nikolas and Emily come in…

Nikolas: Just wanted to see…oh, damn, sorry guys.

Emily: Look, honey, they're doing what we always do!

Alexis falls back into the chair mortified. Ric goes to comfort her, but busts out laughing. Alexis glares at him for a second, but the laughter is contagious, and she starts, too.

Finally, the end.


End file.
